Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Gameplay
Garnet is a playable character in Final Fantasy IX known as Dagger. She is primarily a Summoner with a secondary job as a White Mage. She can summon eidolons and cast Wht Mag spells. Dagger is the party's most powerful healer for the beginning portion of the game before Eiko joins the party. She is placed in the back row by default. As a mage-type character, her physical capabilities are poor. She is first called "Garnet" in battle, but after changing her name she is called "Dagger" (or whatever the player has decided to name her) for the remainder of the game. Garnet appears briefly as a boss, and acts as a party leader when she and Steiner are returning to Alexandria. Dagger has two victory poses, depending on if she is wielding a rod or a racket. When she equips a rod she will spin it a few times before putting it behind her back and crossing her legs. When she equips a racket she will hold it on her side and look off into the distance. After Dagger loses her eidolons, she will not pose until after the party's first visit to Conde Petie. Later, when she loses her voice, she will not pose until after the battle with Meltigemini. Party member Abilities Support abilities Dagger's passive abilities enhance her capabilities as a mage and a healer. They include MP raising abilities, such as Healer, that lets her heal with her physical attacks; Chemist that doubles the potency of healing items; Reflect-Null that lets her spells pierce the Reflect status; Concentrate that boosts the power of spells; Half MP; and Boost, that guarantees the longer summoning of an eidolon, which is more powerful than the short summon. Her unique ability is Odin's Sword that assures that when Odin is summoned and the enemies are immune to Zantetsuken's instant death, they take damage. White Magic Dagger is the player's first white mage, but her array comes second to Eiko's who joins later. Dagger can use some status magic and the basic curative and supportive spells. She learns Life, but not Full-Life; Panacea but not Esuna; and Protect, Shell and Reflect, but not Regen, Haste or Might. Her unique spells are Scan, Berserk and Confuse. Eidolons Compared to Eiko, Dagger has a wider array of eidolons, but in return, Eiko has more White Magic. Dagger's eidolon pool is more powerful since she can summon both Bahamut and Ark. Dagger can summon the eidolons up to Bahamut (minus Ramuh and Leviathan) since the beginning of the game, but the spells require so much MP her level would need to be substantially higher than it is likely to be so early. Later, when Dagger re-acquires the eidolons she lost, the MP cost for summoning them is divided by four. She knows Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Odin, and Bahamut when she first joins. Trance While Dagger is in Trance, her Summon command becomes Eidolon, and the summoned eidolon reappears randomly after being called, as well as acting as a counter attack. As long as Dagger has some Trance bar remaining, the counter attack can last until the end of the battle, as it won't use MP. When Dagger uses the Eidolon command during Trance, there is a higher chance of getting a full summoning animation, which will inflict more damage. The random summons thereafter, however, always have the short summon animation and thus are weaker. Dagger loses the ability to Trance during the time she is going through emotional turmoil, but recovers after she cuts her hair. Stats Dagger, stat-wise, is only second to Vivi regarding Magic and MP, while being stronger physically and having more HP. Dagger has one of the best speed stats, coming just after Zidane and Amarant. Her base stat growth with no equipment modifiers is as follows: Equipment Dagger uses rods and magical rackets as weapons. Rackets are long-range weapons allowing her to attack from the back row with normal damage, although due to her poor physical stats Dagger's physical attack is weak. She can equip jewels to learn new eidolons, and equips mage-type armor. She starts with a Rod and Silk Shirt. Boss Garnet appears as a boss when trapped inside Prison Cage. The player must defeat Prison Cage before her HP drops to zero, but can heal her with Potions to prevent this. As with other player characters, a mirror version of Dagger can also be fought. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IX